


Shh, it's a secret...

by Dancinwiththemoonlight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancinwiththemoonlight/pseuds/Dancinwiththemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under going heavy editing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh, it's a secret...

I had posted chapter one to this fic and someone had pointed out a major flaw to it. It was pointed out that it was heavily transphobic. I am in no way transphobic and ashamed that my writing had that impression on anyone. I'm going to re-write this story so it can appeal to everyone and not offend anyone. Due to me re-writing it and the pace at what I write, it is going to be a long while before anything on it is posted. I'm sorry if this offended anyone in any way. I'm so sorry. ~Dancinwiththemoonlight


End file.
